


From Prince and Princess to King and Queen

by Fullmetalprincess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalprincess/pseuds/Fullmetalprincess
Summary: Royal AU where Edward is the Prince of Amestris, and my OC is the Princess of Creta.After the death of King Hoehenheim, Edward and Samantha (the name of my OC, which is also my IRL name. Not very creative, i know.) Must ascend to the throne at age 15.





	1. The courtship/engagement

“Ugh. Why do these things always happen to me?” A frustrated 15 year old prince muttered as he stomped through the hallways of his castle. He was making his way to the throne room, where he was to meet with several princesses, in order to find a fiancé. Upon arrival, the young prince’s father, whom he loathed was waiting.  
“Straighten up, son.” His father said simply.  
“Yeah, yeah.” The young prince said, already bored. He sits on the throne, upright and proper.  
“Is this really necessary?” He asked, bored.  
“Yes, this kingdom needs a future heir to the throne.” His father told him. The wide wooden doors open to reveal seven 15 year old princesses. After each princess said who they were, and the young prince brushing them off, there was one particular girl who was quiet, shrouded in black and purple. The young prince stepped down from his perch and approached the young maiden.  
“Do you wish to tell me your name, my lady?” He asked, suddenly polite.  
“M-my name is Princess Samantha of Creta, my lord.” The maiden managed to squeak out.  
“Please, call me Edward.” The young prince said to the princess.  
“Ok, Edward.” The young princess said.  
“Father, this girl will be staying. I want to get to know her.” The young prince said.  
“As you wish.” His father agreed.  
“Come princess, follow me to my library.” The young prince said. The prince and princess disappeared up the staircase to the prince’s library.  
“I had a notion you like to read. Am i correct?” The prince asked.  
“Oh yes, i love to read. As long as it is not lesson textbooks.” The princess said with a giggle.  
“What a pain, do you agree?” The prince asked.  
“Very much.” The princess said.  
“Lower your hood. I wish to see what you look like.” The young prince requested. The princess complied and lowered her hood, revealing soft aurburn hair and emerald green eyes. Her alabaster skin glowed.  
“Wow, you are really pretty.. Why do shroud yourself in black and purple?” The prince asked in awe.  
“First of all, thank you, second of all, I dress this way to shelter myself, metaphorically speaking.” The princess said. Ok, she can hold a conversation, beautiful, but how kind would she be as a queen? The prince wondered.  
“Hypothetically speaking, but if you were queen, how would you rule?” The prince asked.  
“With kindness and patience. Why? Do you plan on making me your betrothed?” The princess asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“As a matter of fact, I am. Shall we go and inform my father?” The prince asked.  
“Yes.” The princess said. Gently hooking their arms together, they set for the Throne room, where the young prince’s father sits talking to a diplomat. The prince cleared his throat. “Yes, son? What is it?” His father asked.  
“I have decided on who I plan to marry.” The prince said.  
“Already? Whom?” His father inquired.  
“The princess of Creta, Samantha.”The prince said. The princess curtsied, like a lady, of course.  
“Your Majesty.” The princess greeted confidently. The king was proud of his son.  
“I shall have the royal jeweler make your engagement rings right away. You both may do what you wish.” The king said.  
“Follow me, my princess. If you are going to live here, then I, as the prince, should give you a grand tour.” Edward said, grasping his fiance’s hand. He showed her the dining hall, his chambers, commenting, “We are going to be spending time here real soon.” Then he showed her to her temporary chambers, the garden, archery range, and last but not least, his favorite balcony.  
“Look at the sunset. It is quite mesmerizing. All the colors blending into each other.” Edward said.  
“Yeah. All this running around tired me out. I think I will head off to bed.” Samantha said.  
“Let me walk you there. Then I will get a couple servants to assist you.” Edward said.  
“Ok, thank you.” Samantha said as they make their way to her chambers. They hug before parting ways. Then Ed set off to find two female servants. 

“Ah, just the two ladies i was looking for.” He said, approaching the two servants, clothed in brown, ragged dresses.  
“Your Highness. What do you wish for us to do?” one woman asked.  
“My fiance is in her chambers now. Would you both assist in preparing her for bed?” He asked politely.  
“Of course Your Highness.” the two women say, curtsying before heading off to the Princess's chambers. 

The two women reach the princess’s chambers.  
“Milady, please open the door.” One woman said. That was all it took for the princess to open her door.  
“Oh, you have arrived. Perfect timing.” Samantha said warmly. The two servant women come into the princess’s chambers and began to undress her. Afterwards, she got into her bed.  
“Tell Edward that I said goodnight and I hope he has sweet dreams for me, please.” She requested.  
“Of course, Milady.” One servant said.  
The servants leave. One goes to Edward’s chambers. After a few knocks, he replied, “Enter.”  
“Milord, your princess bids you goodnight and sweet dreams. That is all.” The servant says. He smiles.  
“I wish the same for her.” He said simply. Then he went to sleep. 

In the middle of the night, the princess couldn’t sleep, so she slowly made her way to Ed’s chambers, which were one down from her own and slowly opened the door, closing it behind her, which woke him. Upon lighting the candle, he saw her face.  
“It is late. What are you doing awake at this hour?” He asked his beloved fiance.  
“I could not sleep. I have this problem a lot, actually.” She said with a slight giggle. He beckoned her over to his bed.  
“That is fine. I will let you stay.” He said. He lets her get into his bed before blowing the candle out.  
“I do not have a lot of experience with girls, so tell me what i should do.” He said.  
“For starters, you can place your arm over my waist, and fall asleep like that.” She said.  
“As you wish, princess.” He said, complying to her request. The prince’s body felt nice against the princess’s back. Except for the fact that his leg was made of metal due to an accident as a child.  
“I could get used to this…. But this metal is freezing…” The princess murmured before falling asleep in her fiance’s arms.

~The next morning~

The princess awoke to her prince getting ready for a busy day. He stood straight, wearing a white and red coat, crisp white button down shirt, red waistcoat, black pants, and red boots. He noticed the princess was awake, and immediately took her to her chambers. He rung the bell by the large bed for the servants.  
“I have important matters to attend to about the wedding, so you are free to do as you wish.” He told her.  
“Ok. When will you be free?” The princess asked.  
“Most likely this evening.” He said.  
“Oh.” The princess said sadly.  
“Do not be sad, princess.” He said, before placing a kiss on her forehead. The princess blushed, naturally. “I must go, now.” He added. He left her chambers just as the servants were arriving.  
“Milady, what color dress do you wish to wear? Purple, Red, or Black?” One servant asked. “Purple.” The princess said simply. The servants began to dress the princess in the long purple gown, complete with long white gloves, golden jewelry, and black heels. One servant applied minimal makeup to her face.  
“My lady, your presence is needed in the library immediately.” A Knight said to the princess.  
“Ok, I will be there.” The princess called back. Leaving her chambers, she made her way to the library. Upon arrival, the prince was sitting at a long table. Next to him, a empty chair. He motioned for the princess to sit by him.  
“What the bloody hell is going on? I thought i wasn't to sit in on a discussion about the wedding.” The princess asked, keeping a level tone.  
“I convinced my father to allow you to provide input. And to give you this.” He said, pulling out a gold ring with an amethyst gem. “Your engagement ring.” He added, slipping it onto her left hand ring finger.  
“It is stunning. I should not expect less from a prince of Amestris.” The princess said, admiring her ring.  
After discussing for what seemed like hours, the young, fair princess had fallen asleep on the wooden table.


	2. The Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Edward and Princess Samantha get married.

~A few months pass~

~POV TIME~  
~Prince Edward POV~  
The time has come for me to marry my betrothed. My heart is racing whilst I am getting assisted with my Royal gear, crown and all.   
“Your Highness, are you feeling ok?” The male servant asked.   
“Yes, I am fine. Just a little nervous, is all.” I said.   
“Well it is time to go. The princess will be awhile.” The male servant said.   
The servant lead me down to the throne room, stood to the right side of the aisle. Not only is it a wedding, it is a coronation for my princess, to become the future queen. I thought.   
My thoughts were interrupted by the organ playing. My princess walked down the aisle like a pageant queen. She was beautiful in her white dress with a veil, as per tradition, crown , and her hair up in a messy updo. She gets to me and gently took my hands into hers.  
“You look stunning.” I said softly.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to bring this prince and princess together in the act of marriage.” My father said joyously.   
“Edward, my dear son, do you take the princess of Creta to be your queen and wife for the rest of your life?” My father asked me. “Yes, I do.” I said.   
“And do you, princess Samantha of Creta, take my son to be your king and husband?” My father asked. “Of course I do.” She said.   
“It is my great honor and pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Son, you may kiss your bride.” My father said. I lifted the veil over her head and kissed her lips for the first time.   
“Woah. That felt incredible.” She said softly.   
“It is my honor to announce Prince and Princess Elric of Amestris!” My father said.   
~Princess Samantha POV~  
Married at 15 to the most handsome prince in the world. I thought as Edward and I walked towards the reception party. “I am not one for parties. Perhaps we can go somewhere else?” I asked.   
“Of course, my princess.” He said. We escape to the garden and stayed there until nightfall.   
“That kiss we did during the wedding was absolutely amazing.” I said.   
“It was. Care if I do it again before we rest?” He asked.  
“Not at all.” I said.   
“Come, it is late.” He said. I simply nod and walked next to him until reaching our chambers. He rings the bell beside the bed for the servants. He tells them to prepare me for bed and he promised not to look. As they strip me of my wedding gown, I am put into a white nightgown.   
“You can look now.” I said. “Ok good.” He said. The servants proceeded to undress him and also put into a nightshirt. The servants leave and got into the king size bed. I lay so that I face him. “Well, this is our first time sleeping together as newlyweds.” I said.   
“Yes it is. And in such fashion, I should kiss you goodnight.” He said, gently placing his lips onto mine for an instant.   
“I could get used to getting this every night.” I said softly.   
“I can, too. You are the first and only girl I have ever kissed like that.” He said. I had already fallen asleep the opposite way.   
~back to third person POV~  
~morning~  
The sun rose from its slumber, as did the newly wedded prince. After being assisted with his clothing, the prince set off to find his father, only to find that he had died in his sleep the previous night. The prince stood in shock. The prince went back to his chambers and didn’t utter a word when his princess greeted him with a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
“Edward, what is wrong? Tell me.” His princess inquired.  
“My father… died in his sleep, I am assuming. Or poisoned by his drink from the wedding reception.” The prince said, trying to think logically.   
“Oh my, how awful. Now we will have to ascend to the throne today.” The princess said sadly.   
“It may not be as bad as we think it will be.” The prince told her.  
“I hope you are right.” The princess told her husband.  
“Let us begin the day.” The prince said, leading his lady to the throne room. The young king and queen wait for their subjects.


	3. An outing and a future funeral (did not add the funeral part because I am lazy..)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the prince and princess are married, they decide to go on an outing, because the princess is bored of listening to subjects complaints.  
> The castle butler, Walter informs Edward about his father's funeral, much to his dismay, and the princess get mad at him for not caring about his father's death.  
> a servant informs the princess that Edward had an actual family, including a younger brother, and a mother.
> 
> The prince and princess are escorted to the church for their coronation (next chapter, promise.)

“I suppose a reprieve cannot hurt.” The prince said.  
“Can we be normal people? I do not want the public to know just yet.” The princess requested.  
“Of course.” The prince said. They take their crowns off and the prince has a servants fetch them their cloaks. The prince’s was red, and the princess’s was black. Their cloaks are tied and the hoods are put over their heads. We gracefully left the castle, hastily making our way to the city.  
“What to do, what to do… I can not think of anything fun to do.” The prince said.  
“How about we just walk around town, pretending that we have just moved into the city, and introduce ourselves to the people?” The princess suggests.  
“I do not know, The townsfolk here are well aware that I am the prince of this place, and the royal wedding, too.” The prince said. “True. But try and keep a low profile. We are here to explore, not be chased by paparazzi.” The princess hissed.  
“Oh right. That seems to happen a lot.” The prince said.  
“Now, come on darling, we have not covered much ground and it is almost noon!” The princess said impatiently, grabbing her husband by the wrist.  
“Ok ok, you can let me go now.” The prince said.  
“Oops, sorry I do not know my own strength.” The princess apologizes. The prince rubbed his wrist.  
“Does it hurt?” The princess asked, suddenly concerned.  
“No, just tender. I will be fine.” The prince said.  
“Ok, if you are sure. I should warn you, though, I get sick a lot. I can not figure out why.” The princess informed her husband.  
“Good to know. I’ll update the staff.” The prince said.  
“Ok.” The princess said with a soft smile. The two walked the streets near the castle arm in arm, trying not to be noticed by the townsfolk.  
“Edward?” The princess asked nervously.  
“Yes? What is it?” The prince asked back.  
“Do you get the feeling we’re being stared at?” The princess asked,  
“Now that you mention it, I kind of do have that feeling.” The prince said.  
“Should we head back to the castle?” The princess whispered.  
“Yes, good call.” The prince said, and they walked back to the castle hastily. They make it back and were greeted by the head butler.  
“Welcome back, Prince and Princess Elric. How was your outing?” The butler, dressed in black asked.  
“It was fine, Walter. Is there anything important we have to get to today?” The prince asked.  
“Yes. Your father’s funeral is tomorrow morning at the church.” Walter said.  
“Oh, right. That.” The prince said sarcastically.  
“Edward do not be rude. It is not very kingly of you.” The princess said, scolding him.  
“Sorry. I just do not really care for my father, is all.” The prince said.  
“We will talk about this later.” The princess said, walking away in a huff. 

~Princess Samantha POV~  
Ugh, I can’t believe Edward would be so rude to his deceased father. I thought as I went up to the balcony and began to weep softly. It is not fair, I didn’t have a father and he did and he disrespected his death. I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by a servant.  
“Princess, whatever is the matter?” The servant asked.  
“Edward is being rude about the death of his father and I do not like it.” I said, tears stained my cheeks.  
“Come with me, princess. There is something you should know about the deceased king and Edward’s relationship.” The servant said.  
“Alright.” I said, standing up straight. The servant, whom I learned her name was Angela, takes me to a photo gallery room in the castle.  
“What are these?” I asked.  
“Family portraits. See how Edward is sitting away from his father?” Angela asked.  
“Yes.” I said. I see another boy who had slightly golden hair and eyes.  
“Who is this?” I asked.  
“That was Edward’s younger brother, Alphonse. But he died a few years ago. Edward blames his father for it.” Angela said.  
“Then I am assuming the woman next to Ed’s father is his mother?” I asked.  
“Correct, princess. Queen Trisha, she was a good queen. Kind, patient, and beautiful.” Angela said.  
“Queen Trisha. I remember my mother and her being the best of friends when I was just a baby.” I said.  
Suddenly our conversation is interrupted by Edward.  
“Angela, Samantha, what are you two doing here? Tell me.” Edward asked.  
“Oh, Angela was showing me portraits of your family. Why? Have you come to apologize for your behavior earlier?” I asked.  
“Yes, I have actually.” He said.  
“I’ll let you reconcile in private.” Angela said, promptly leaving the room.  
“I am sorry for how I acted. It was rude and uncalled for. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just say the word and I will take care of it.” Edward apologized formally.  
“It is ok. You have had a tough life, first your mother, than your little brother a few years ago, and now your father. I don’t know what to say or how to feel.” I said. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
“You are quite strong for continuing on with life. I do not think anyone else would want to live on without their family.” I added. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, near my ear.  
“You are strong, too. You left your country just to marry, yet you end up falling for me and no one else.” He said.  
“Right. But I was escorted here by my butler.” I said.  
“How could I have known? The doors were closed before you and the rest of the princesses came in. By the looks of those princesses, I think they just wanted me for my good looks.” He said.  
“Well, you are pretty good looking, but you are smart, too. And you opened up to the right person, which is me.” I said.  
“Right. And if remember correctly, I chose you for your mysterious looks and a love for reading. That is all I really need in a woman.” He said. I blushed. Out of the blue, Walter came in with a flourish.  
“Ah, there you are, Sir.” Walter said. “What is it, now? I am busy.” He asked.  
“Sir, did you forget your own coronation?” Walter asked.  
“I did not forget. Time just slipped away.” He said.  
“We must hurry to the church.” Walter said.  
“Ok, get the carriage and bring it around.” He said.  
“Yes, Sir.” Walter said, leaving in a hurry.  
“Let us go, princess. Or should I say, my queen?” He asked sarcastically.  
“I would prefer Queen. You know, because you’re going to be King, it would not feel right if you called me princess if I am Queen.” I said.  
“Good point.” He said. We walked arm in arm to the carriage, which was gold with red detailing. Amestrian colors. So beautiful and vibrant. I thought. I was assisted into the carriage as was Edward, and we were off.


	4. The coronation, a meeting, and the ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Samantha get to the coronation to become king and queen of Amestris.  
> Edward meets with Sir Penwood, a highly regarded nobleman, whilst the princess reads in the library.

~Prince Edward POV~  
Ugh, I hate this. Why can we not have the coronation at the castle? Why does it have to be at a church of all places? Newsflash: I am not fond of religion of any kind. But I must endure, for my brother’s sake. I thought as the carriage moved slowly.  
“Something bothering you?” Samantha asked.  
“No, not at all.” I said, lying through my fake smile.  
“Ok. You looked lost in thought for a moment there.” She said.  
Finally, the carriage stops at the church. I got out first, then helped my queen-to-be out, taking her hand. Must. Act. Like. A. Gentleman. I repeated in my head. When the bell rings, the doors open and I am first to be coronated to king. Striding down the center aisle, head held high, like I was taught to for years. I turn to face the people before the heavy golden crown was placed on my head. Then, Samantha came just as gracefully down the aisle, confidence radiating from her soul. Her crown was placed on her head as soon as she turned to the people. The crowd cheered, “Long live the king and queen!” I grasped her hand, something I have done once before, and gently squeezed, being very careful. She reciprocated, and smiled. Cutting the chatter, the priest spoke, “May the grace of the Man Upstairs be upon you both.” We nod in reply. The crowd clears the aisle, letting us go first. As we walked back to the carriage, the crowd either bowed or curtsied, out of respect. I felt almost like a god. As soon as we got into the carriage to go back home, I looked toward my beautiful queen.  
“Ready to rule this place?” I asked her, taking her hand into mine.  
“To be honest, I think I am, but I am uncertain of how I am supposed to rule here. I came from Creta, remember?” She said.  
“Right. Then i will personally teach you everything that I know about the politics and laws.” I said.  
“A bold claim. Do you think you are up for the challenge?” She asked.  
“Consider the challenge accepted.” I said. 

~A few weeks after the coronation, and King Edward teaching his Queen about Amestrian politics~  
~Queen Samantha’s POV~  
After Ed taught me everything I need to know to Rule Amestris alongside him, I felt ready to rule.  
“Sind Sie bereit regieren?” He asked in the native language, German  
“Ja bin ich.” I replied.  
“You know german? I am surprised.” He asked.  
“I had to learn it back home, just so I could communicate with Amestrians if need be.” I said.  
“Hmm. Well now, you have an excuse to use it with the nobles that come here for discussions about the kingdom.” He said.  
“I guess I do. But entertaining is more my style. It is what my mother and I did while my father had the conversations with nobles.” I explained.  
“Well, the nobles do not usually bring their wives with them. So entertaining the women is out of the question.” He explains.  
“Oh well. I will be bored all day when you are speaking with the nobles.” I said.  
“Not necessarily, dear. Remember, we do have a library with a ridiculous amount of books about anything you can imagine.” He said.  
“You are right about that, I nearly forgot.” I said.  
Walter comes into the library, looking as stately as ever.  
“Your Majesty, a nobleman has arrived to speak with you.” Walter said. Edward turned to me and softly kissed my cheek.  
“Duty calls, now. I will try and be quick.” He said.  
“Ok. Do not be surprised if I am asleep by the time you are finished speaking with that nobleman.” I said. He laughed softly and left for the throne room with Walter. I sigh and stand up. I go through the books meticulously, finding a perfect one to read that was not alchemy related. I went to another section, and found a book about a girl who learns she’s royalty. This seems legitimate. Now to find a cozy nook to read in. I’m sure Ed has one somewhere. I thought as I looked for a cozy place to read. Eventually, I find a cozy reading nook in the corner. I began to read the book.  
~King Edward POV~  
Coming into the throne room, I had no idea what to expect. I sat on my throne, the nobleman waiting to bow before my presence.  
“Your Majesty, thank you for meeting with me today on such an unexpected notice. I am Sir Penwood, at your service.” The noble, Sir Penwood.  
“Much obliged. Since my father’s passing, transitioning to the throne has been quite difficult for the Queen and I. But we are getting on just fine.” I said.  
“Ah, yes. Your father was quite the ruler. Living up to his expectations of you will be hard. My condolences for his sudden passing.” Sir Penwood said.  
“Thank you. I appreciate it. Now, down to business. Is there anything in particular that the townsfolk need or want?” I asked. “Let me think…. ah yes, they want a public library and school with decent lunches for the children.” Sir Penwood said.  
“Done and done.” I said. I snapped my fingers to get Walter’s attention.  
“Yes, Your Majesty?” Walter asked.  
“Call the construction company and have them build a library and a school.” I said.  
“Yes, right away.” Walter said, walking away.  
“Is there anything else that will benefit the townsfolk?” I asked.  
“That is all they ask for, Your Majesty.” Sir Penwood said.  
“Then this concludes our meeting.” I said. Sir Penwood and I shook hands and Sir Penwood leaves.  
Now that is over, time to get back to the library and find my Queen and get her to bed. I thought as I went upstairs. Walking into the library, I looked for my Queen. I find her sound asleep on a sofa in the library. I wake her up and gently pulled her up, so that she was standing upright.  
“That business concluded early. Who did you speak with?” She asked. “Sir Penwood. Wealthiest nobleman, well below us because we have the most riches. But, come. It is getting late.” I said. We walked out of the library to our chambers. I ring the bell for the servants to assist us with our clothes. After they changed us into proper nighttime attire, we got into our bed.  
“What book did you read while I was in a meeting?” I asked.  
“A book about a girl who learns she is royalty of a small country in Europe.” She said.  
“Interesting. You have really good taste in literature.” I said.  
“Thank you.” She said tiredly. She leaned over and softly kissed my cheek.  
“Goodnight.” She said. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.  
“Sweet dreams.” I said.  
~3rd person POV~  
A few years pass and the King and Queen have a child, a girl. Her name was Princess Eliza. A spunky princess with a heart of gold. And all is well in the country of Amestris. 

*writer-chan (That’s me. Hi)*  
And they all lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
